A Little Secret
by Millenium Snow
Summary: Kanda knew he shouldn't have let Lavi drag him off to that maid cafe. You never know when that one cute waitress turns out to be a cross dressing emo dude that sits next to you in class.


**Okies be prepared for the one of the worst grammar fails you'll ever read .-. I was to lazy to go over and edit... Sorry . Well actually this was done in a rush so... Yeah xD**

**Warnings: Some language and uh... Bad grammar .-.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM : and will most likely never own**

* * *

"Oi! Yu-chan! Come over here!" Lavi gestured over to his table in the cafeteria.

"Don't call me that baka usagi!" Nonetheless, he walked over to the table with a scowl on his face.

Sitting with Lavi were five other people. Johnny and Reever from the science department, Marie and Daisya who both studied physics, and Bak Chang, who majored in philosophy**(1)**.

"What do want usagi?" Kanda snarled and thoroughly expressed his distaste.

"A new maid café opened in town! We were planning to go in the afternoon. Wanna come?"

"What makes you think I want to go to a _maid café_?! Only idiots go to those kinds of places. Oh wait, then I guess it's not a surprise that you're going."

"Come on Kanda you need to loosen up a bit! Maybe one of the maids will like you and you can get laid or something. Or are you scared of little girls in frilly costumes?" That was the last straw. Kanda Yu does not get _scared_. That was a forbidden word in his dictionary.

"Fine! I'll go to your stupid maid café, but it better have some good-fucking-soba!"

"Great! I'll go to your dorm later. Be ready by six!" The bell rang signaling the start of class and the little group dispersed, heading to the hallways.

When Kanda entered his classroom, he was greeted with the normal.

Fou, the crazy red head with a bad temper. Check. Rohfa, the really shy idiot nerd. Check. The weird dude he sits next to class that always has his hood on. _Totally_ not creepy or shady in anyway, of course. Kanda was pretty sure the dude was cutting himself.

"Kanda Yu! Go sit down in your seat this instant. Class has already started, if you have not heard the bell!" Klaud Nine, the English teacher, came through the door.

"Hai, hai. Weird monkey teacher…" He whispered the last part, but it was still heard by the blond woman.

"Just go sit down! I don't want to hear another word out of you, or it's going to be detention."

Kanda scowled. Today was going to be another long day.

* * *

His teachers gave him a crapload of homework. Again. Yay.

He arrived on foot to his dorm at about four o'clock. He had about two hours until the usagi would be here, leaving time for only homework. He would have to meditate and train another time. People used to tease him for being 'girly' with his long hair, so he made up for that in strength. He trained everyday in morning and afterschool. It wasn't like him to slack off, but the time window was just too small.

He took out his notes, where he messily scribbled tonight's assignments on. He had an essay about the environment that had to be at least ten pages due in four days. He didn't get why he had to even write one. By the time it seriously gets bad, he would most likely be dead already. Next on his list was his Calculus homework. He wasn't stupid, but he wasn't a genius, either. Kanda would just copy off the dude next to him. For some reason, that dude got a perfect math score.

Before he forgot, he called in at the local dojo, saying he would take the day off. He worked there as a trainer. It wasn't like he really needed the money (His foster father, Tiedoll, paid all his expenses like it was nothing. He had some secret job that paid high, but wasn't allowed to talk about.), but he wanted to seem at least _somewhat _independent and not some rich kid leeching off of his guardian's expenses.

He turned on his laptop and went to work on his paper, and finished about three pages. Six o'clock was approaching, so he shut it down and went to go get shower and changed. Just because he disliked the place they were going, doesn't mean he would go looking like a total bum off the streets. He stripped off his school uniform and took a quick rinse in the steaming water.

Once he got out, he put a towel around his waist just as he heard loud footsteps and the front door getting forced open.

"Yu-chan! Are you ready yet?!" Lavi came in with a big goofy smile.

He was wearing his hair down and his usual pants that were tucked into his knee-high boots. He had a simple green shirt on that went just over his elbows. A red scarf was around his neck, even though it was close to summer.

"Baka usagi! Who said you can just barge in like that? I'm completely naked! … And don't call me by my first name!" Kanda's usual face came on. Meaning a huge frown and glare. He let out a sigh. "Go to the living room first, I need to change. And don't you dare touch any of my stuff!"

Once Lavi walked out of the room, he was to his wardrobe and opened the drawers. He put on a pair of boxers and took out a dark blue shirt with no sleeves, which showed his tattoo he had gotten two years ago. The idiot usagi convinced him to. Meaning he asked Kanda if he was too scared of the pain to get one. Kanda unknowingly took the bait again, of course. He got something to tie his hair and put on a pair of baggy black pants, then went to the front doorway.

He yelled while putting on his shoes.

"Hurry up usagi, or I'm leaving you behind!" By the time he finished his sentence though, his shoe were on and he was already out the door.

"Ahh! Wait for me Yu!"

They took Lavi's car to the café. The others would be meeting them there.

They spotted the line for the café that was especially long because it was the grand opening. Lavi was about to groan when his face lit up. He spotted the others. They had gotten there early and secured a spot near the front.

It took awhile for Lavi to find a parking spot, since most were occupied by other customers, but he found one eventually. They walked over to where the group was and luckily, the line moved up fast, and they were being guided to their table within minutes.

Inside the building were many decorations. Frills and hearts everywhere. Kanda doubted he would be able to stay in that place very long.

They sat down on a round table (which already had provided menus) with Lavi and Kanda sitting across from each other-Kanda refused to be situated next to a 'womanizing idiot'. Johnny and Reever we're to his right while Marie and Daisya to his left, the latter being further away. The only person that Kanda was able to tolerate -at most times- was Marie. Bak was on Lavi's right side **(AN: In case you don't get the seating, here it is: Kanda, Marie, Daisya, Bak, Lavi, Reever, Johnny. This is from going around the table, so after Reever would be Kanda again ^^)**.

The tapping of heels against the polished tile floor brought the men out of their reverie. A maid with snow white hair came over with a polite smile. Her hair ended about mid-back and was tied (with a red ribbon) into a simple ponytail that was placed over her shoulder. Her black maid uniform ended about mid-thigh and strangely had one long sleeve. It covered her whole arm and to top it off, she wore a single white glove.

"Hello! I'm Allena and I'll be your server today. What would you like?"

Lavi's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets.

"S-Strike!" His eyes had turned into hearts and he leaned over the table to get a better look at her.

Allena's eyes widened and she took a step back. Right into a waiter carrying a few glasses of water.

She fell to the ground as the glasses toppled over onto her head. As the liquid dripped down her face, a strange mark became visible. A scar with a peculiar pentacle shape ran down her cheek in an angry manner.

"A-Ah sorry Skinn! I'll clean this up right away!" She stuttered.

"Don't worry, I'll do." He leaned over her shoulder and whispered in the ear. "Make-up washed off. Go bathroom."

Her hands shot up to cover the left side of her face. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Can you take this table's order Skinn? Thanks!" She ran to the restrooms without waiting for a reply, knowing he would say yes.

The rest of the night proceeded not very eventful. The food was okay and service was great. They left in about an hour and went back to dorms.

* * *

Kanda walked down the hallways and avoided the cafeteria this time around. The usagi would just drag him somewhere again.

He was almost to the classroom until someone bumped into him, and the other lay sprawled on the floor.

"Oi, watch where you're-" He abruptly stopped his sentence when he saw the other person's face. The guy on the floor was the emo dude that always has his hoodie on. On his left cheek was the same scar as that waitress last night

* * *

**Notes: (1)-I'm not sure what you exactly DO in college (not there yet xD) but if any of this is real... YAY! And if its not, pretend it is :D I didn't wanna do any research so I just made it up and winged it .**

**Yerp I know, It was too fast paced =3= I was struggling to get this done in a hurry before school starts… literally it's in like a few hours. My city starts school later that most schools so yeah xD I was trying to think of this sort of like my last hurrah before I'm chained to the ground and forced to do the impossible… LEARNING!**

**Leave a review please :D It'll make me really happy owo**


End file.
